But That One Was Pretty
by Fuentes
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are just chillin' by the lake 1 week before Percy's birthday. How will Annabeth respond when naiads try to flirt with her best friend? A tad OOC, but nothing too bad...I think. One-shot. R&R please.


Percy and I were out sitting by the lake. His 16th birthday was extremely close, and we just wanted to have some time together before we went to war. In case we, you know…died.

I really don't know why we were here…we weren't even talking. We were just sitting together, staring at the lake, thinking. Well, that's what I was doing. But since Percy's head is always full of kelp, I don't know about him.

It was kind of hard to think though, with the naiads constantly flirting with Percy. I guess they like really brave, good-looking, powerful heroes. I would like Percy too, if he wasn't my best friend. Besides, I think him and Rachel have something going on anyway.

They kept on waving and giggling. Percy had just ignored them at first, but when he finally smiled and waved back, I had to say something.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just chilling with my best friend. Because you know, we might die in a couple days. So I thought it might be nice to just spend a little time with her. What did you _think _I was doing?" he replied in a smart-ass tone. I arched my eyebrow.

"Why did you just raise your eyebrow, Miss Annabeth Chase?" Percy asked innocently.

"Because here you are trying to get smart with me when you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, Wise Girl."

Ugh. I hated it when Percy got like this. It seems like being dumb was a full-time job for him. When he wasn't actually being dumb, he was acting like it.

"Just forget it," I said, irritated. Percy smiled and looked out at the lake again. As soon as he did, one of the naiads waved at him again. Percy smiled wider. He pointed at her and put his thumb and pinky up to his ear, signaling her to call him, like it was possible. I just shook my head and banged it against my knees, which were pulled up to my chest.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked, like he had no idea.

"Stop encouraging those naiads! They get on my nerves!"

"But…that one was pretty…"

I was starting to get angry, and I was sure it showed, but then I had an idea. Percy was really going to get it if he thought he was going to make _me_ angry…

"Percy, just please, don't flirt with those naiads. _Please. _I'm begging you."

Percy didn't say anything. He just opened his mouth wide in shock. Yes. I knew it was going to work.

"I mean, why would you? Here I am, trying to spend time with my best friend, and here he is, flirting with some naiad, probably breaking her heart because deep down, they both know they can never be. So why must you hurt _both_ of us like this, Percy? Me _and _the naiad? Huh? Why?"

Percy was looking very confused, just as expected. "I…uh…I didn't know that…um…that I would-"

"Hurt me by flirting with some random naiad?!" I cried. "But the whole reason that we came here was so we could spend some time together! And you're just wasting your time on _her!"_

"But…I was just…I mean…I just don't understand why-"

"Why I care so much?!" I interrupted once again. "Didn't I just explain that? I…Want…To…Spend…Time…With…My…Best…Friend. And he is flirting with some naiad, when he should be talking to me!"

"We weren't talking in the first place!" Percy yelled.

"And so, because we weren't talking, you just decided to flirt with that naiad, when you could have started a conversation with me?"

"Well…I…didn't know…what to talk about…?" Percy was looking very uncomfortable now. Perfect.

"Ugh, I can't believe you!" I turned away and shook my head.

"No wonder people think we're a couple," Percy muttered. Then I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. I could feel him get tense. Ha, this was too good.

After a couple seconds, I said, "Percy, there's something I have always wanted to tell you. And I decided now is a good time, since we're here…by the lake…alone…I mean, except for those flirty naiads but I'll say it softly so they won't hear."

Percy swallowed. "Well…um…why can't anyone hear what you have to say?"

I took my head of his shoulder and stood up. I held my hands out and he took them, and I helped him to his feet. When he was up, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he very awkwardly wrapped his arms around my waist. I then stood up on my tiptoes, leaning against him.

I whispered in his ear, "Perseus Jackson, I, Annabeth Chase…" I paused. He waited.

I backed away from him and shoved him into the lake. He submerged 2 seconds later, with a very confused look on his face. I smiled.

"Perseus Jackson, I, Annabeth Chase, think your head is full of kelp!" I declared. "Happy early 16th birthday!" And with that, I ran away laughing.

I wasn't 20 feet away when he shot up out of the water, coming towards me. He grabbed my wrists. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

"Hey-" I protested. But then, it was like the water grabbed me, and brought me back to the lake. It took me underwater, and I wasn't a child of Poseidon like Percy was, so I didn't have the ability to breathe underwater. I tried swimming to the surface, but Percy was still holding on to my wrists.

Right when I thought I was about to pass out, a bubble formed around Percy and me. As soon as I recovered from you know…almost passing out, I gave Percy an evil glare. He flashed me a smile.

"Guess joke's on you. You know Annabeth, it's hard to believe you still forget I can stay dry in water. You, on the other hand, can't." He let go of my wrists and he popped the bubble. I instantly got wet. I guess he was keeping me dry. I swam to the surface immediately, and I looked for Percy. I couldn't find him. I hoped he wasn't planning on dunking me.

Then, out of nowhere, he came up and kissed me on the cheek. "I dislike those naiads just as much as you do. You were right. We should spend more time together, _best friend_." Then he went back down underwater. I got mad. I wanted to get back at him so badly.

Then I heard a naiad yell my name.

"Hey Annabeth, look over here!"

I turned to her.

"I know you don't like us, but I want to show you that we aren't that bad. Catch!"

She threw some magical goggles at me. I had never seen them before, but she explained that they allowed me to breathe underwater. I smiled and thanked her, and then I put the goggles on. Luckily, I was a strong swimmer. I think I was going to be the one to end Percy's life when I got a hold of him, not Kronos.


End file.
